A Christmas Miracle
by misslongevity
Summary: SEQUEL TO RECOVERY and BABY FIC. Its Christmas morning and Aeryn is having some trouble.


Three months was all it took for her to fall for one John Druitt, she knew they would never be a couple. Aeryn had a deeper feeling that her sister still loved him so she didn't bother to make moves or ask him about what would become of him after the child she was carrying was born. John and her had been hanging out in the library, he would tell her stories about Helen back when she was younger. Since Aeryn didn't grow up with her twin. Aeryn would in return tell him a little more about her, he had always wanted to know more and more about her ever since he had gotten out of the Infirmary. Guess it was a necessity to know the women that was carrying his child. It didn't bother Aeryn any because she felt that she had to get all of it out, her story was worth telling because of how much she had been through. Will had stayed away from Aeryn ever since she went off on him, Nikola had been around more. Honestly Aeryn didn't know why he bothered seeing as they didn't really get along. Maybe it was a turn for the good, that alone made Aeryn happy to think that her and Nikola would be friends one day.

The nights never remained the same though, Aeryn usually spent her nights awake; thinking. Like tonight, but it was for a totally different reason. She wasn't feeling right; her back was hurting more then it usually did and Aeryn was feeling agitated. No matter how much she tried to fall asleep and tried to get comfortable she couldn't. She was either in labor or really filled with gas. Maybe she needed a small walk, maybe it would help her relax if she tired herself out. Being a holiday as it was she felt as if maybe she had ate to much and thought it was probably gas that needed to be walked off. With no further hesitation she got out of bed, she quickly checked on Emily before she opened the door and left the room. Aeryn rubbed her stomach as she walked, breathing normally. Eventually she put her hands protectively over her stomach as she began to hear noise. Aeryn was really scared, in this state she was very vulnerable especially to attack. Aeryn was sure or at least she tried to convince herself that no one in the Sanctuary would hurt her.

The sound of grunting was heard, so either someone was getting lucky on this very special night or the Big Guy was near. She sighed heavily but continued to walk. Aeryn began to feel movements slight flutters of her child. It felt nice but now that she was standing and walking around she began to feel pressure, she knew that none of this was gas from the Big Guys cooking it was the early signs of Labor. She had to stop herself for just slight moment and just gain composure. Her labor alone was pretty long but she felt as if she was just going to drop right at that moment. She forced a smile when she saw the Big Guy round the corner. "Are you Alright?" He asked his voice hoarse and rusty sounding. "Not really, I feel pressure, I think I might be in the early stages of Labor" Aeryn replied looking at him with a pained smile. "I will go wake the doc" He looked her over. Aeryn shook her head. "I have been through this once before, it will be awhile but thank you" She stood up straight and rubbed her stomach. "I am going to go wake up John, if the baby does decide to come earlier then Emily did, then I want him to be conscious and alert for it" Aeryn added.

The Big Guy nodded and watched as she began to walk off. Slowly she made her way to the elevator and took the elevator to the proper floor before she exited and began to make her way to Johns room. Upon getting there she heard talking. She knocked softly then waited. Soon she was face to face with her sister. "John here?" She asked her voice soft. Helen nodded and moved out of the way and John was immediately by Helens side but right in front of Aeryn. "Sorry for Interrupting but I wanted to tell you that I think I'm in the early stages of labor. Thought you would like to know" Aeryn stated. Aeryn looked at her sister whose eyes were widening by the second. Helen practically immediately took her sisters hand and guided her in. "I just came to tell, John; Helen. I was just going to go back…I don't want to be a problem." Aeryn was practically shaking because she felt she had ruined something. "Nonsense, Aeryn you are in Labor and you need to relax as much as possible. I'm Sure John wont mind you relaxing in his room. After all you are carrying his child" Helen slowly guided her sister and forced her to lay down on the bed.

"Where's Emily?" Helen asked almost in a demanding tone "In my room, sleeping and waiting for Santa" Aeryn replied. Aeryn felt more pressure the more she got comfortable or forced herself to. Aeryn slowly sat up and put a hand on her stomach and rubbed it slowly. "Aeryn?" Helen asked she was immediately sitting on the bed her hand on her sisters that happened to be placed on her stomach. "What is it?" Helen asked again. "I feel odd is all" Aeryn replied. John climbed and laid next to the women whom was carrying his child. Helen sighed and looked at John. "I think its best if we get her to the infirmary" Helen was concerned and it only proved more obvious in her voice. "I agree" John replied. "Not Fair, Two against one on Christmas morning" Aeryn winced. "Its for your own good, your abilities could be counteracting with your baby and whatever abnormality she may have, cant risk losing you both" Helen pointed out. Aeryn sighed heavily. "But, Adam is in there still, he scares me for crying out loud your going to put me in a place that is even closer to Jekyll and Hyde" Aeryn whined childishly. She heard John chuckle and she sighed heavily. "Cant I just rest here for just a while?" Aeryn asked. Helen looked at John and then looked back at Aeryn. "Okay, Just for awhile." Helen forced a smile.

John looked at Aeryn, as if being lost in her or something but maybe it was the fact that she was in his bed in labor with his child. Aeryn looked at John and she forced a smile. "Excited?" She asked her voice soft. John nodded and placed a hand on Aeryns stomach, he was trying to take some of the pain away. It was helping at least a little. Aeryn felt loved but she knew that feeling would not last long because she didn't know how John felt about her or if he loved Helen more then her. Aeryn wouldn't have minded either way but she just hoped that he would be around for the baby at least. Eventually Aeryn adjusted herself to lay on her side, Helen continued to sit where she had been.

- Later that Morning-

Aeryn had yet to give birth but the Contractions officially had started. She wasn't about to allow her being in labor stop her daughter whom was so excited to open up presents that morning from doing what she had been waiting for. Aeryn with the help of John and Helen made it down to where the Christmas tree was, it was in the main hall. Once there Aeryn was placed on the couch. Helen brought down a very excited Emily. Aeryn couldn't help but smile, she winced though and rubbed her stomach in a circular motion and watched her daughter just rip open presents that Henry gave her. Since he was handing out presents this year. Helen sat next to Aeryn. "How far apart are they now?" She asked. "Fifteen Minutes or so" Aeryn replied. "You should be in the Infirmary, not sitting here" Helen exclaimed. "I don't want to ruin Christmas for my daughter, Helen. I will be fine." Aeryn retorted. Her voice raised slightly. That's when she felt a slight gush, pain went up her back and Aeryn looked away. The longer she sat there the more pain she felt, the pressure was back full force.

Emily took one look at her mother and smiled. "The baby is coming, isn't it momma?" Emily asked. Aeryn looked at her daughter pain was written all over the elementals face. "Yes, the baby is coming" Aeryn replied. Emily got up and went to her mother, she climbed up in her mothers lap and hugged her. "it's the best Christmas present ever" Emily stated happily. Kate walked over to Aeryn, Helen and Emily, it had been Johns request she do so to get Emily away from Aeryn so that he and Helen could get her to the Infirmary to prep her to have the baby. "Hey, Emily. There is so many presents that Santa has brought you and you haven't even opened them yet. Shall we go see what the old guy brought you?" Kate asked with a small smile. "Okay" Emily slid off her mothers lap and went with Kate. Helen stood up, John walked over to Aeryn and helped her up.

With that, John teleported them both to the Infirmary. Aeryn was taken to a bed and she climbed on it after she changed into a gown. Helen was already cleaning herself up and changing as well John went and sterilized himself in a manner that would be fit to be in the same room with a pregnant women. Helen came back in the room and smiled softly at her sister. "Ready to deliver the baby?" She asked. Aeryn nodded without hesitation. John went over to Aeryn and took her hand. Forcing herself to relax was the hard part as Helen checked her dilation. "Well I definitely was right, You should have been in the infirmary earlier. I can see the head, its crowning, on the next contraction I need you to push" Helen instructed.

The pressure was so severe but she breathed and then began to push once she felt the contraction and the need to push. She continued to do so until her sister told her to relax. Aeryn of coarse Aeryn continued to push when she felt the need to, soon she heard screaming and crying. Helen quickly cleared the airways of the newborn that was not yet fully born yet. Aeryn squeezed Johns hand as she pushed. Aeryn was sweating, she was crying slightly and in pain. Then the pain stopped, she at Helen whom was holding the baby, She clipped the umbilical cord in its proper place. Helen nodded over to John whom slowly released Aeryns hand and went over and cut the cord. John had a son. Helen went over and began to do the necessary things to help the boy.

John was slightly confused he was happy to have a son but he was kind of worried since Aeryns daughter foresaw a girl. "I thought Emily foresaw a girl?" John asked "I thought so as well, but her visions are never wrong, Maybe its twins" Aeryn pondered the thought and rested. Aeryn slowly began to go out of consciousness. As soon as Helen noticed, she handed the boy to John. Helen checked her sisters pulse, then her breathing. Taking off her gloves and throwing them in the trash Helen walked over to the sink and got a nice cool cloth then began to cool her sister down by patting the cloth gently on her forehead. Aeryn slowly began to wake up, her rise in consciousness was met with a pain. "How do you feel?" Helen asked. "I feel pain" Aeryn whimpered. Helen put on more gloves then went and checked her sister again. Helen didn't see anything but that meant nothing. Quickly Helen pulled up the ultrasound monitor, putting the blanket over her sisters bottom half she pulled up the gown to reveal her stomach, that's when she put the gel on her sisters stomach then began to move the wand around after the machine was on. Helen checked in many places before she came to the bottom half of her sisters abdomen, laying head first near the birth canal was another one. Helen smiled. "Well, Emily was right but only half right. Twins it is. A Boy, whom is already here but also a girl whom has yet to be born" Helen looked at her sister.

Helen then wiped the wand off then wiped her sisters stomach off before taking the machine away. "that's why you are feeling pain" Helen added. She put her sisters shirt down and made her as comfortable as possible. "Do you want to hold your son?" Helen asked. Aeryn looked at John whom was walking around with the baby in his arms. "Not yet, let John have his fun. After all this is his first son, Right?" She asked looking at Helen. Helen nodded and sighed heavily. "What are you going to name him?" Helen asked. "John was telling me about a very intelligent friend of yours whom died and I know our father and I haven't had the best of relationships but John and I agreed on, James Gregory Magnus-Druitt" Aeryn replied. That alone brought tears to Helens eyes. "James would have liked that and I'm sure our father would like it as well" Helen replied. Aeryn tried to move around more to readjust herself but she couldn't and that's why it sucked so much

It had been about thirty five minutes since she had given birth to her son and the tension was non existent but the pain definitely was there. Helen was already preparing for the second child to be born. Aeryn was starting to feel pressure and the need to push. John walked closer to Aeryn and took her hand his other one holding his newborn son. "You can do this" John encouraged. Aeryn nodded knowing full well then she began to push again. Kate, The Big Guy, Henry, Will, Nikola and Emily were watching from the observation room above. Henry was near tears, Kate was too but she was trying to push it back harder then Henry was.

Aeryn continued to push and eventually the little girl was out screaming and crying louder then her brother had been. Helen cut the cord this time and cleaned the girl up. Helen handed the girl to John while Helen helped Aeryn give birth to the placenta. Once that was done. Aeryn relaxed and began to breathe regularly. John handed Aeryn the boy, she held the boy and smiled down at him. He looked up at her with these big wide bright blue eyes and he cuddled more to her. Aeryn smiled, looking at John whom looked down at his daughter. "Welcome to the World, Ella Amelia Magnus-Druitt" Johns voice was soft as he cradled the girl into slumber.

Kate looked at the Big Guy whom was already crying himself a river and she then looked at Henry and Nikola whom were grinning like village idiots. "What a Miracle" Kate stated looking at the little bundles. "Just a Miracle? Katie this is a Christmas Miracle" Nikola replied with a small chuckle


End file.
